Alerting All Authors and Fans!
by Tiffypie
Summary: Are you ready for the first ever award show...featuring your favorite Boondocks authors! Legendary writers such as hueyfreemanrocksmyworld and taydo-the-potatoto to even our newest rookies like Queen Ramona and Plum-Plum01! That's right, I can already feel your excitement! So without a further ado..


**November 1st, 2014.**

"Hello? Ahem—testing..1..2..3.." Jazmine nervously giggled into the microphone onstage. "Can you guys in the back hear me from up here?" she said with a smile.

"YES!" the back of the crowd roared.

"Okay, great. Now, I would like to thank all of you for coming here tonight! This event is truly a night to remember, and I'm glad you guys came to join us!" She continued, her frilly voice lifting through the crowd.

The audience roared with cheers and whistles.

She laughed lightly, waiting for the noise to die down as she stood up there in her sparkly green dress. Once it grew silent again, she continued. "Welcome to The 2014-2015 Boondocks Annual Author Awards, brought to you by Fanfiction! And without a further ado, I would like to welcome two amazing people that we all know _and_ love…Huey and Riley Freeman! Come on up here guys!"

The crowd went wild again as Huey and Riley stepped onto the stage, both sporting classic black tuxedos. Riley waved to the crowd, taking the microphone and stepping in front of Jazmine arrogantly. Huey stood next to him, his regular frown plastered on his face.

"Thank you, thank you! I would like to thank all of my fans! A big shout-out to all my homies at home-"

Huey had snatched the microphone from his idiotic brother irritably. "We're hosting an award show Riley," he lectured, rolling his eyes. This intentionally made the crowd crack up with laughter.

Huey made a confused looked before shrugging. "Anyway, we're here for an award ceremony, so let's introduce the first category-"

"And the first category is," Riley continued, snatching the microphone back, "Most Lovable Oneshot of the Year!"

The huge projector behind them displayed the category, a booming voice repeating it.

"And the nominees are…Da98Getto with _Your Still My Brother_…InvisibleGeek with _Secret Affections_… _Crime Together or Love Together _by hueyfreemanrocksmyworld and last but not least…_Nostalgia_ by Plum-Plum01!" Jazmine announced happily. People cheered all over the building, jumping out of their seats and hooting and hollering.

"Personally, _Crime Together or Love Together_ was on point," Riley said with a smirk.

"Why, because it was focused on you and Cindy?" Jazmine questioned.

"Exactly," Riley confirmed with a snicker.

Huey rolled his eyes at them before opening the fancy envelope he was handed. "And the winner is…oh, it's a tie," he said, waving the card in the air.

"What? A shitty tie?" Riley said, snatching the card and reading it. "It's between.. _Nostalgia_ by Plum-Plum01 and _Secret Affections_ by InvisibleGeek?!"

Jazmine gasped. "How can this be a tie? Nostalgia is the clear winner-"

"Um, I actually prefer _Secret Affections_ a tad bit more," Huey cut in frankly.

"What? But we were so cute together in _Nostalgia_ Huey…"

"Both of ya'll niggas hush, cuz we all know that _Crime Together or Love Together_ is the clear winner here," Riley countered, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Be quiet Riley! That story only got 4 reviews!" Jazmine exclaimed.

"Yeah, and they were the _best_ 4 reviews ever!" Riley yelled back.

The crowd rolled with laughter again.

Huey pinched the bridge of his nose as the two of them bickered in the microphone. "Would both of ya'll hush, because um, we're in the middle of something y'know" he said impatiently, referring to the crowd.

Riley and Jazmine gave him sheepish looks. "Sorry," they said in unison.

"Now, since we're stuck in a close tie, we need everyone to text in their votes right now so we can determine the winner!" Huey said to the crowd in his regular monotone.

"Yea, and I know ya'll niggas voting for _Crime Together and_-"

"Riley, that isn't one of the options!" Huey and Jazmine yelled impatiently.

"Man, screw this shit," Riley muttered grumpily in defeat.

* * *

><p>Wassup peeps! Alright so this is my short story..well *cough* award show, recognizing the great authors of the Boondocks Archive in a unique way here on Fanfiction. The idead just came to me, since I love so many stories on here. Everything in here was only for comedic purposes, no harm intended! Please vote for your choice for Best Oneshot of the Year in the reviews! Until the next chapter, thanks!<p> 


End file.
